Rivalry
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: 'This rivalry was what started everything.' Two Irkens reflect on their lovers, and how their love came to be. RaPR, ZaDR. COMPLETE!


_**Title:**__ Rivalry_

_**By: **__Bleeding Destruction_

_**Began:**__ Date Unknown (EDITED: October 27, 2013)_

_**Summary:**__'This rivalry was what started everything.' Two Irkens reflect on their lovers, and how their love came to be. RaPR, ZaDR. COMPLETE!_

_**Warnings:**__ Violence?_

_**Author's Notes: **__(Date Unknown) Pairings are RedxPurple and ZimxDib. I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to RaPR. So enjoy whatever this is. Based off of Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades._

_(Edit: October 27, 2013) This was originally on my old account, The Almighty Authoress. I've moved it over to this account because I am deleting all my old stories and editing them. Feel free to review if you enjoyed. _

XXXXXX

_Red's POV_

This rivalry was what started everything. Everything. When we were born, the first thing we did was argue over who'd be taller. When we went to the academy, we were constantly trying to get top spot before the other- but we were equals in every way, shape and form. We _tied _in everything. And it made me sooooo angry.

"_Why can't I beat you?" I demanded._

_Purple laughed coldly. "Because you are my worthy opponent, and I yours."_

"_Is this some sort of game to you?" I hissed disbelievingly._

"_No, it's our game. And it won't end anytime soon." Purple stated bluntly as I tackled him to the ground._

_As I punched him, I remembered the guilt I felt for every bruise I left on his oddly beautiful face and the fury that erupted in my stomach for every bruise he left on me._

When we became Elites, we fought for the hardest missions that would earn us the most glory. But I almost always let him win. I didn't really want to fight.

When he came back with scratches on his face, or bruises on his body, I'd want to hunt down the creature that marred him. I settled for healing him with all the gentleness I could muster. Then I'd punch him for getting himself in a tight spot.

His six-hundredth mission, and my five-hundred-ninety-fifth, I came back, only to find out he'd been captured on Vort while stealing something. I almost killed the drone that told me.

"_My Taller?" A short drone approached me cautiously._

_I spun around. "Yes?"_

"_Er… Irken Elite Commander Purple was captured on Vort and we've lost seven of our best trying to save him. Tallest Hizuchi has given up on him. The Commander said to tell-"_

"_Go!" I shrieked, kicking the poor Irk in the squeedily-spooch._

I fought so hard I almost killed myself. And I hated myself the whole time for falling for the biggest jerk on Irk.

When Miyuki and Spork died, we rivaled each other for Tallest. I became Tallest because I was one-hundredth of a unit taller. Suddenly, I never saw Purple. I _hated_ being Tallest without him, even more than he hated me, or I hated (loved?) him. I had to have him by my side- rather it was as my slave or as a co-ruler. And the only way to pull it off was to make him co-ruler. He was too proud and too tall to be a slave. And thus a new law was passed. _Any Irken within one-hundredth of a unit of the current Tallest will rule alongside him or her._

And Purple, he didn't understand. Not at all, why I'd made this law, knowing full well we'd be bound together once more. "You'd won!" He'd exclaimed, "Why would you want to turn that into a tie? Into a loss?"

And I'd give him the response that once so angered me. "Because it's our game. And it won't end anytime soon."

And it hasn't. It's only changed. Slowly, but surely, screaming became quarrels, hitting became biting, and fighting became a bedroom brawl.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXX

_Zim's POV_

It's our first entire earthen year together. I was afraid we wouldn't make this far. We have a habit of fighting, you see, although it's to be expected when your lover was your arch-nemesis for six and a half years. Our entire relationship is based on this rivalry, but when we're not fighting, we're kissing. And that's nice. _Reaaaal _nice.

Even in the beginning, we were so dependent upon one another. I remember when he gave on saving Earth; I quit everything. Just lay around and snacked all day. I didn't return to normal until he came and saved me from the depression I was suffering from.

Every time he gave up (which was three hundred and seventy nine times), so did I. I was lost whenever he left me alone. And vice versa. Until it became mutual. For me, no more plotting to take over Earth (which I wasn't going to do _anyways_.), and for Dib, no more trying to dissect me (which he wasn't trying to do anyways, _either_.). But we became friends. Really violent friends. And then lovers. Really violent lovers. Every day is a day of bruises and bitemarks.

And our never-ending rivalry.


End file.
